About Damned Time
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: Steph gets a visitor...Diesel. As usual, chaos ensues...blood is shed, but in the end...Well, you'll just have to read. This is a story that just popped into my head..let me know what you think. READ...REVIEW...READ...REVIEW! Rated for language.


I

I pushed through my apartment, tossing my messenger bag across the room in frustration. The contents spilled out and I cursed as I slammed the door. I grumbled as I walked over and began shuffling the stuff back in.

"Really?" I picked up the tube of mascara that had decided to explode as it hit the floor. "Forget it."

I stood, dusting my hands together and walked over the mess and into the kitchen. I needed a beer. I needed 6 beers. Shoot, I needed a keg. My day sucked. It sucked so bad that a vacuum would be jealous. A black hole would cower in shame as my ability to suck exceeded more than it could. I opened the fridge and groaned. There were two beers in the back laying in some sort of sludge.

After studying the sludge, I realized it to be the remains of a sandwich that I had tossed in over a week ago. I stomped my feet, in the most mature 4-year old manner that I could, and grumbled. Sighing I returned to my bent over position, and looked at the beers longingly.

"Well…it's something." I reached in and gingerly pulled out the bottles. Holding them with the tips of two fingers as I brought them to the sink and sprayed them with cold water. "Can you get food poisoning through glass?"

I pried off the top, managing to only cut my hand mildly, before sniffing the beer. 'Screw it' I thought and chugged it completely. I sighed, grabbed the other beer and went to my bedroom. Taking a quick swig, I leaned into my closet and pulled out a couple of dresses. Laying them out on the bed, I began to scrounge around in my drawers for matching panties and bra.

"What to wear...what to wear.." I whispered, sipping my beer. My arm crossed my body, holding up the beer holding arm as I waved back and forth contemplating my outfit.

There was a distraction planned tonight, and while I wouldn't getting shit faced and pass out, I know that I needed to start to get ready. I took another long pull from my beer and headed to the bathroom. I needed a shower, and do my hair. I started the water, finishing off my beer before stripping and hopping in.

I thought about my day as I lathered, shaved and scrubbed. In all honesty, it wasn't the worst day that I had ever had. In fact, it probably wasn't even in the top 10 worst days. I wasn't covered in garbage, bleeding, bruised or shot. I had gotten all my skips and even had extra cash after my bills. The suckage comes from the men that have decided that my life is for their entertainment. Morelli and I had been broken up for months, although he still liked to tell people that we were together and about to get engaged. Typical Morelli. Ranger was being…well…Ranger. He always helped when I needed it, and always left me wanting more when he left.

I can't blame him entirely, since I do have the communication skills of a rock, but sometimes I would love for him to just say what he was thinking about. You know…with more than ONE word. He was cranky today, which is never good. Diesel had shown up during my last stop at the station and Ranger had not been happy to see him. I don't know what it is between those two, but they seriously had some sort of past.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my head and hair. I continued going over my day as I put lotion on.

A few hours earlier…

Ranger had pulled me tight against him as I walked out of the precinct doors. Being the stealthy bounty hunter I am, I had no idea what was going on until I heard a chuckle and saw Ranger's face in front of me.

"You gotta be more aware of your surroundings, Babe." He smiled and kissed me. I moaned as the kiss deepened, my arms sliding up and around his back pressing him tightly against me. Our kiss broke, but only long enough for Ranger to whisper something in Spanish as he trailed hot kisses down my neck; grinding himself against me. I bit my lip, reveling in his attentive mouth and hands. My hormones had been going crazy. Worse than the Vordo Grandma Bella cursed with me a while back, but this time I had been without Morelli and Ranger was being stingy other than getting me riled up and leaving.

"Wow…are you about to have an orgasm? Cause you face is just…"

My eyes flew open and I stiffened. Ranger lifted his head quickly and turned to the man behind the voice; growling and swearing when he realized who it was.

"Diesel!" I reached behind Ranger and tried to smack him. "What are you doing here?"

"Not anything as exciting as he's doing." Diesel smirked and thumbed Ranger. "Although, if you want..."

"Can it, Freak boy." Ranger growled. He turned and looked at me, unwinding himself from our embrace and kissing me lightly. "I'll be by at 8 to pick you up." And he was gone.

I watched as he strode to his Turbo, which was parked in the best spot in front of the precinct, and drove off. I groaned and gently pounded the back of my head against the brick wall behind me. Diesel moved to stand directly in front of me, his smirk now a giant smile.

"What?" I ground out.

"You look…." Diesel tipped his head and winked. "Tense."

"No shit." I growled, pushing away from the wall and walking past Diesel. He followed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "What do you want Diesel?"

"You."

I stopped in my tracks and looked up at him. "You've lost your damn mind." I shook my head and continued to my Jeep, which was parked in the worst spot; next to the dumpster.

"Nah...Just had a lot of time to think." He sped up and slid into the driver's side of my Jeep before I could make it and stuck out his hand for the keys. "What's up between you and Batman?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I ground out rolling my eyes. 'He just left me sexually frustrated and heated then walked away like nothing happened.' I thought, sighing. "He's just my friend."

"Seriously?" He shook his head. "Steph." He pushed his hand out further. "Keys."

"Fine." I slammed the keys into his hand and stomped my way to the passenger side. "You will just have to come with me, then."

"That's the plan." He started the Jeep and put it into gear. "Where to?"

"My parents." I smiled as Diesel turned to me, a horrified expression on his face. "Too late now. You're coming."

"Alright." He grumbled and pulled into traffic; heading towards the Burg. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. "What's going on at 8?"

"Distraction." I shrugged, pulling out my phone and checking the time. The Jeep's clock never worked, nor did the radio.

"Distraction?"

"Yeah, I lure someone out of a bar or whatever so Ranger and the guys can haul them in." Stowing my phone I sighed. "Usually it ends well."

"Usually?" Sending glances my way. "Doesn't Ranger make sure that you stay safe?"

"Yeah, of course. But sometimes shit happens." I pointed out the window as we got close to my parents. "Just park in front at the curb. Easier get away."

"Roger." He pulled in, parking perfectly, and pocketed the keys as he got out. "I'm assuming dinner, by the time."

"Yep. I think mom even mentioned cake." We walked side by side up to the door. "Just, don't say anything too crazy. And remember to watch Grandma's hands."

"No problem." He chuckled. I pushed the door open and we strode in.

An hour later, I stomped out to the Jeep with Diesel at my heels.

"I can't believe you did that!" I screeched, searching through my purse for my keys. "Shit, where are they?"

"Steph." Diesel opened the passenger door, and motioned for me to get in. "I have them, now get in and we'll head back to your apartment."

The Burg death glare didn't singe him a bit as I slumped into the seat and slammed the door. Even after he got in and started up the Jeep, I pressed as evil of an eye as I could towards him.

"I don't know why you are so upset." He sighed. "It's not like I lied."

"Diesel." I said calmly. "What's your middle name?"

"Why?" He smiled as he turned to look at me.

"Because I wanna scream your full name when I go off on you." I could feel the steam rising from my head. "How dare you tell my parents that?"

"Steph, come on." He reached out and ruffled my hair, which just fueled my rage.

"You told them that we were going to get married!" I screamed, waving my arms around. "We are NOT getting married. We aren't dating…we aren't a couple!"

"I didn't say when." He smiled again, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jesus, Diesel!" I rubbed my face with both hands. "You were planning a color scheme with my mother!"

"Well, I think that cerulean blue and silver would be amazing. It would bring out your eyes."

"You told my mother that we started trying to get pregnant." My eye twitched.

"Well, we could practice first." He winked and I lost it.

"PULL OVER!" I screamed my fists in tight balls in front of me.

"Steph…"

"NOW!" He did, and I threw open the door and began stomping off. I could hear Diesel follow me, but I just kept walking. I ignored his calls to stop and only did when his hand grabbed my arm and yanked him to me. "Leave me alone."

"You know, there are a lot of things that I am going to do to you." He smirked. "But leaving you alone is not one of them."

"Don't you realize what you did?" I was on the verge of tears. "My mother is going to tell everyone she knows that her fucked up daughter is finally going to get married…again. Do you know what I am going to go through when I have to explain to her that I am not getting married and that this whole thing was just a game to you?"

"Who said it was a game?" His face dropped.

"Seriously, Diesel." I tried to remove his hand from around my arm, but he had a good hold. I sighed. "This can't be happening."

"It is." He pulled me back to the Jeep and tucked me into the passenger seat, before setting the child lock and getting in. "You are going to go and do your little distraction. Then you and I…." he pointed between us. "We are going to have a chat."

"Diesel, why are you doing this?" I groaned, thunking my face down into my open palms. "Don't you have anything better to do then RUIN MY LIFE!"

"Nope." He smiled and continued on to my apartment. When he put it in park, I crossed my arms and huffed. I watched as he got out, ran around the front and opened my door. "Go in, get ready and I will be up in a bit. I have a phone call to make."

"Gah!" I yelled in frustration and hustled my way to my apartment.

Back to Present –

I dried my hair and slipped into my bedroom, knowing that Diesel was probably sitting in my living room watching TV. I smiled to myself knowing that I took the last beers from the fridge. At least he's going to have to sit there beerless.

I slipped on my panties and bra and stood hands on hips trying to figure out which dress would be most appropriate. I pulled out my phone and pressed my number one speed dial.

"Yo." Ranger's voice boomed through my phone.

"I don't know which dress to wear." I sighed again, picking at the hem of one of the dresses.

"Which ones do you have out, Babe?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"The lacy black one that I wore when we got Rathers." I pointed to it, even though I knew he can't see me. "The dark blue number with the low cut back. And the red sparkly one that I wore to that one distraction where you made Lester lick a million envelopes shut for being a dick."

"The red one."

"Okay." I slipped the other dresses into my closet.

"Be ready. I'm coming in 10 minutes." And he hung up.

Tossing my phone on my bed, I slid the dress over my head; careful not to ruin my hair. I couldn't zip it, but usually that was something that Ranger enjoyed doing when he got here. I was rummaging around in my closet, ass in the air when I heard a whistle from my bedroom door.

"Looking good." Diesel.

"Fuck off." I growled, finally finding the matching pair and sliding them onto my feet. "I'm still mad at you."

"Aww...don't be so mad." He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. The smell of cookies filled my nose and relaxed a bit. He ran his hand down my back. "You look amazing." And then he pinched my ass.

"You jerk!" I pushed away and he laughed.

"Babe?" Ranger had his eyebrow quirked and hand on his gun. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I pushed past Diesel and turned in front of Ranger. "Can you help?"

I pulled my hair to one side and he slowly zipped up the dress, his hands lingering longer than necessary.

"Darlin' I could have done that." Diesel stepped in front of me and I glared up at him. His arms rubbed my arms softly. "I mean…considering."

"Fuck off." I growled, pushing away and grabbing my purse and walking to the living room. "I'm ready whenever you are." The men followed me.

"Something going on?" Ranger looked from me to Diesel.

"Nothing." "We are getting married." We spoke at the same time.

"Stop it! We aren't." I got up in his face. "You need to go and tell my mother the truth. And stop trying to make my life hell!"

I turned before he could answer, grabbed Ranger's hand and pulled him out of my apartment.

"Babe." He shook his head as we pulled into the Turbo.

"Don't." I raised my hand, and took a deep breath. "Let's just get this done."

"Sure thing." He drove in his zone, pulling a file from in between the seats. "Look over it. He's your mark."

"Matthew Becker." I said softly, flipping through the pictures and his arrest record. I whistled. "He is one messed up cookie."

"Watch his hands, Babe." Ranger pointed at the list of sexual assaults on the paperwork. "He's quick and knows how to subdue a woman."

"Nice to know." I shook my head. "Who's inside?"

"Hal and Lester." Ranger smirked.

"Oh Lord." I looked at the tiny red dress I was wearing and chuckled. "What's his punishment going to be this time?"

"I haven't decided." Ranger smiled sending me a wink.

"I could play it up if you want." I bit the back of my thumb nail and batted my eyes. "You know…be a huge tease."

"Babe you are the biggest tease even without trying."

"What does that mean?" I shot him a look.

"It means that you can make a man think very bad thoughts without even knowing he's there." He grabbed my hand. "It's even worse when you do."

"I don't mean to." I blushed.

We pulled into the parking lot next to the Rangeman fleet. The guys were all standing around, checking weapons and going over the routine. I smiled when I saw Les standing next to Bobby, wearing Jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

"Babe." Ranger smiled and handed me the wire. "I don't mind you messing with my men. Especially Lester. He's family so I can't kick his ass like I wish I could."

"You shouldn't have told me that." I laughed as I placed the wire. "Now, I am really going to try."

"Babe." He got out and ran around to open my door, his hand out for me to take.

I turned in the seat and stretched one leg out and then the other, hearing a soft groan from the men in black. They always knew how to make a girl feel sexy. Leaning further forward then necessary, I took Ranger's hand and pulled myself out. Ranger whispered when he closed the door.

"You are playing with fire." He nipped at my ear.

I winked at him and sauntered my way up to the guys, biting my lip as I stopped in front of Lester and Bobby.

"Hi…boys." I winked, licking my lips.

"Bomber." Bobby smiled. Les stood silently, mouth slightly agape. I knew he loved this dress. He had mentioned it to me, along with some things he would like to do without the dress on, at a distraction a few months ago. I pulled myself up against Les, whose breathing had gotten shallow and his eyes dilated.

"Les?" I whispered, so close that my breasts pressed up against his chest. I tapped his nose with my finger and winked. "Don't you like my dress?"

"Beautiful…you are cruel." He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a hug. "Just remember that paybacks are a bitch."

"Bring it." I whispered, before pushing out of our embrace and up to Tank. "Ready Big Guy?"

"Little Girl..." Tank chuckled shaking his head. "Don't break the men before we even start the job."

"Oh, I haven't broken him." I winked at him. "I am just getting started."

"Good lord…let's go, Temptress before you pull another one into your web." Tank tipped his head back towards the guys. "Fall out, Gentleman. Keep your coms to 7, and your eyes peeled. Bomber's going in."

Taking a deep breath I waited for my signal that Hal and Les were in position. When I got it, I walked around the building and into the front door. I noticed Hal immediately. He was leaning back by the pool tables. Les was at the end of the bar, flirting with a blonde who looked about 20 years older than he was. I walked up to the center of the bar and waved down the bartender.

"Well well…" The bartended leaned over and smiled. "What can I get you, Pretty lady?"

"Thank you." I blushed. "Gin and tonic, please."

"Coming up." He winked at me and turned to make my drink. I took the time to look around for my mark. He shouldn't be that hard to miss. His file said that he was over six feet tall, and looked like he benched school busses for fun. He had tattoos riddling his arms and neck and piercings. I found him at the far end of the bar about 10 feet from the pool tables.

"There you go, Lovely." The bar tender placed my drink in front of me. "I'll set your tab."

"Thanks." I sipped my drink and turned around. With the glass still in front of me, I whispered. "Anyone know if this guy has a superhero complex?"

"Yep and he's a brawler." Tanks voice came in softly through my ear bud. "He tends to start a fight for a fairly good reason, but the assaults happen because he doesn't seem to understand that women don't owe him sex after he picks them up."

I watched as Les glanced at me and then Hal.

"Who's up for playing good cop?" I whispered quickly taking another drink. I eyed Les and Hal. Hal winked and took it as his way of stepping up. "Make it good, Hal." Came through my earpiece.

I pushed away from the bar and took a seat at one of the barstools near the pool tables. I turned, sipping my drink as I looked at the pool players intently. I turned to Matthew and smiled.

"Hi." I said, taking another sip. "I'm Karen."

"Hi." He looked me up and down. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"It's my first time." I winked. "So do the tables ever clear up?" I motioned toward the pool tables.

"No. Those guys think they own the place." He shook his head. "You gotta watch out for those types of guys. They don't know how to treat a lady."

"Do you?" I looked him up and down and set my drink on the bar. He smiled and pulled his seat closer. Suddenly, a ball comes flying towards me and smacks into the space between me and Becker. We both jump and look at the ball and then each other.

"What the fuck?" Matthew reaches down and picks up the ball and looks to me. "You alright?"

"I….I…think so." I stammered, placing a hand on my chest and tried to look terrified.

"Ball!" Hal strode up, arm outstretched.

"I think you should apologize to the lady." Matthew glared at Hal, the ball still in his hand.

"Fuck off." Hal sneered, before turning to me. "Well, hello there." Hal leaned in close and placed his arms on either side of the bar. I leaned back.

"Umm…hello." I whispered, glancing from Hal to Matthew. My attempt at making a pleading look must have worked.

"Excuse me?" Matthew stood, cracking his neck. Hal ignored him, winking at me.

"Why don't you and I go back to my place?" Hal dropped an arm and ran his hand up my thigh. I attempted to bat his hands away, but Hal just caught it. "Come on…I know what a girl like you wants."

"What?" I blinked, glancing again at Becker who had moved closer. He grabbed my hand and pressed it against his crotch. My eyes bulged out of my head and I heard snickering in my ear piece. Damn, he is hung! I must have whispered it, because Hal blushed.

"That's it." Becker's voice barely beat his fist as it slammed into Hal's face. I screamed and covered my face as Hal slumped to the floor groaning. I looked at Becker who put out his hand to come towards me. I took it and he pulled me behind him. "Come on, pussy! Get up!"

"Fuck, man." Hal groaned, getting to his knees before standing. "She's just a piece of ass. You can have her." He walked away, taking his beer from the table near him and pressing it to his face.

"Get him outside." Tank said softly in my earbud. "All exits are covered."

"Thank you." I sniffed, wiping away imaginary tears. Becker smiled. "He was scary. You're like a hero."

His face lit up at that and I could tell that I won him over. I leaned into him and ran a finger down his chest.

"How about you and I go someplace so I can thank you properly." I licked my lips and looked him up and down. I always hated this part of a distraction. Trying to look like I wanted a skip was not easy. Inside I wanted to hurl.

"We can do that." He pulled me against him and started walking towards the entrance. He reached down and grabbed my ass as we hit the cold night air. "I'm gonna rock your world." He whispered in my ear, licking my neck. I shuddered. A smile came over my face as I saw Tank walk up.

"Matthew Becker?"

"Yeah? What's it to ya?" Matt face didn't leave the spot on my neck where he was currently sucking. I pushed at him and he looked up. "Oh fuck."

He pushed me away and broke out in a full out sprint. He didn't get far before Tank tackled him to the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Good job, Beautiful." Lester put his arm around me and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Although I am jealous that Hal got to feel you up."

I pulled away as Hal stalked out of the bar. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Steph, I'm fine." He chuckled, embracing me. I looked up and winced as I saw the bruise forming under his eye.

"Hal, I'm so sorry." I reached up and pulled his face down to me; laying a soft kiss on the spot Matthew hit. "You really laid it on thick."

"Yeah. It was worth it." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "It kind of sucks though."

"What?" I shook my head. Hal put his lips close to my ear and whispered.

"Steph, I got to feel you up, and you had your hand on my dick." I felt my face flush. "And I can't even rub it in Santo's face." He pulled back and winked. I burst out laughing.

"I'm supposed to be making him miserable." I chuckled, wiping my eyes. "This is the dress he got in so much trouble over, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right." Hal looked over my shoulder at Les who was walking behind one of the SUVs. "Want some help?"

I nodded. "It needs to be good. You know he took my last box of TastyKakes from the break room. He needs to pay."

"Hmmm." Hal's face lit up. "How far you willing to go?"

"I'm not having sex with him, Hal." I smacked his shoulder. "But…I can set aside some personal boundaries to make sure he gets it good."

"Okay…so try this." Hal leaned close and whispered in my ear. As he told me, I could feel the grin spreading over my face. When he was done I nodded. "Go get him, Tiger."

I sauntered over to where Les was standing and stopped, hand on hip. He was checking something on his phone, leaning up against the SUV. Taking a quick glance at my surroundings, I was happy to see that no one could see us standing there. I cleared my throat, and his head shot up. His sexy little grin spread across his face.

"Hi Beautiful. You did great in there." Les stowed his phone into his pocket. "I was worried that he might get handsy." I smiled and took a few steps forward until we were mere inches apart. I reached out and ran my nails gently down his chest. He gulped and stuttered. "Uhh...Beautiful?"

"Shhh." I pressed my finger to his lips. His eyes were wide either with fear, surprise or a little of both. "Sometimes I wish someone would get handsy with me." I looked him in the eyes and licked my lips.

"But…but...Rang..." I cut him off again.

"Do you know how long it's been for me, Les?" I pressed myself against him, reaching up and running my hand through his hair. His hands were pressed against the SUV and his breath was coming in gasps. I looked into his eyes, and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. "It's been a LONG time." I bit my lip and ran my hand down his side and around to his ass. "A long time." I kissed along his jaw line before reaching his ear. "Do you know what it's like to be so…pent up?" I popped the letter 'P' and grasped his ass.

"Steph..." He stuttered, his Adam's apple bobbing.

"I know you want me." I purred removing my hand from his ass and running it along his belt.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." He whispered. I pulled his head down close to mine and put my hand on his crotch, just like Hal had me do to him. "Fuck my life. Fuck my life." He whispered.

"Oh..." I pulled away slightly and removed my hand from his nether region. "Nevermind."

"Wait…what?" Les looked like his brain was about to explode.

"Well….you see…it's just that…" I fidgeted, before leaning in really close. "Hal is just SOOO much…..bigger."

I pulled back and watched as what I said really sunk in. I burst out laughing.

"Did you get it?" I yelled behind me.

"Yep!" Hal was gasping for breath between bursts of laughter.

"You are cruel." Les said still standing shocked against the SUV. I grabbed his face and planted a Les-style sloppy kiss to his lips.

"Later, Handsome!" I waved as I strolled back around the SUV. Ranger and Tank were standing there, hands on hips. I smiled and walked up to them, mimicking their pose. "What's up boys?"

They tipped their head behind me. I turned and watched Les stagger out from behind the SUV, a look of embarrassment on his face. He looked at me, shook his head and burst out laughing.

"What? He's fine." I winked. "So…are we done? I need to get out of this dress."

"Babe." Ranger shook his head and watched as Les reached where we were standing. He was still chuckling. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." I smiled and Les shook his head. Hal walked up behind me and slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Just so you know, Beautiful." Les shook his head. "I know for a fact that my dick is bigger."

"Santos!" Ranger barked Hal and I burst out laughing.

"Bigger than Hal's!" Les corrected. "Jesus…I am not going to measure my dick with yours. That's disgusting…we're related."

"Hal?" Ranger looked at Hal then at me. "How would you know that, Babe?"

"Because…." I blushed and shifted from foot to foot. Ranger's eyes blackened. I pressed my hands against his chest as he went to lunge at Hal. "Jesus...Ranger. It was a joke!"

Hal didn't take any chances. He ran full tilt back towards one of the other SUVs as it was pulling out of the lot and hopped in. Tank just stood there and shook his head. Ranger took a deep breath and pulled me against his chest.

"Les…Tell me why exactly Stephanie had to tell you that she wasn't going to fuck you?"

Les looked from Ranger to me and back to Ranger. "I…I…I..." He stuttered, waving his arms. "She propositioned me!"

"You know the routine…0500 on Monday." Ranger pulled me towards the Turbo.

"That's a low blow, Plum!" Les stomped away.

"Do I want to know?" Ranger leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Nope." I slid into the Turbo and we sped off to my apartment.

As we pulled up into the parking lot I glanced up at my window and groaned.

"He's still there?" Ranger shook his head. I opened the door and we took the elevator up to my apartment.

The moment I stepped in, Diesel pulled me up into his arms and planted his lips against mine. I pushed against his chest and he released me.

"Thanks for bringing her home, Ranger." He kept his arm wrapped around me. "Have a good one."

"I'm not leaving." Ranger crossed his arms over his chest.

"Diesel...you need to stop it." I growled out, pushing myself out of his embrace. "What is going on with you?"

"Do you want to come back to Haywood with me?" Ranger quirked an eyebrow.

"She's staying with me." Diesel growled out, putting an arm in front of me. "You need to go."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ranger stepped forward towards Diesel.

"My problem is that you…Batboy…are no longer going to paw over my Stephanie." Diesel squared his shoulders. "No more poaching."

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled, getting in between the two of them and pressing one hand into each of their chests to separate them. Obviously it didn't work. They inched towards each other.

"You gonna make me, Freakboy?" Ranger spat, leaning in close to his face.

"Guys!" I shrieked, desperately trying to push them away.

"You think you can take me, Manoso!?" Diesel laughed. "You can't even handle a couple bullets. She's no longer your concern."

"She will always be my concern!" Ranger shouted. He was shaking with rage. Tears sprung to my eyes and I pounded on Ranger's chest and sobbed for him to stop. He looked down at me. As he was about to pull me into him, Diesel grabbed me and pulled me behind him.

"Hands off, Ric!" Diesel growled again. There was no way I was going to be able to stop them if they started fighting, so I did the only thing I thought would work. I called Tank.

"Yo." Tank grunted into the phone.

"I think they're going to kill each other." I rattled.

"Who?"

"Ranger and Diesel." I grimaced as I looked over and saw them in a staring match. "I can't stop them."

"Shit." Tank groaned. "I'll be there in five minutes. Get yourself somewhere safe. Lock yourself in the bathroom or something."

"I don't think they are going to hurt me." I shook my head.

"They won't….on purpose." And he hung up.

"Shit." I whispered. Suddenly Ranger swung, hitting Diesel across the jaw. I screamed as they started throwing punches.

"You aren't gonna fuck with her anymore!" Diesel screamed, his fist landing in a sickening crunch as it hit Ranger's face. "I'm tired of you breaking her fucking heart!" He went to hit him again, but Ranger ducked and landed a punch to Diesel's kidneys.

"I haven't broken her heart you! You are the one freaking her out!" Ranger got a couple of hits in before Diesel swept his knees dropping Ranger with a loud thump on the floor. He tackled him, straddling his chest and punching his face.

"You have been fucking with her since the moment you met her!" Another punch landed. "You fucked her and left her feeling like a whore!" Ranger twisted and pushed out from under Diesel; jumping to his feet. "You sent her back to Morelli! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"What was I supposed to do, D!?" Ranger screamed, his arms outstretched. "She doesn't want me!"

Tank burst through the door and screeched to a halt when he saw us standing mouths open.

"You are a fucking idiot!" Diesel spat. "Look at her!" I pointed at me, but Ranger's eyes never moved. "Damnit Ric…Look at her!"

His eyes slowly met mine. I was shaking, my hands covering my mouth as it had since the fists started flying. His face softened and regret filled his eyes.

"Tell me again she doesn't want you!" Diesel spat out, shaking his head. "You are a fucking idiot. You have Stephanie Plum, man. STEPHANIE PLUM! Men would kill just to get a smile out of her. You have her heart! And you still won't fucking man up!"

Ranger turned back to Diesel. "You don't know what you're talking about D!" He stalked over and pushed Diesel's chest. "You don't know anything!

"Oh that's rich. Let's talk about someone who doesn't know…shall we?" Diesel's laugh was delirious. He shook his head and pulled me towards them. I whimpered and tried to pull away. "Steph, please. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Let her go!" Ranger spat.

"I will..." Diesel put his hand gently on my cheek. "When you tell her."

"Diesel, please just stop. Let me go." I whimpered, not in pain but it was terrifying seeing them argue. I looked at Tank, who was standing stoically, his arms crossed tightly across him. "Tank?" He shook his head.

"Tell her!" Diesel turned to Ranger again. I could see Ranger contemplating something, his hands roughly running his hands through his hair. "Tell her God Damnit!"

"She doesn't want me!" Ranger's blank face fell. Emotions flashed across his eyes.

"Carlos…." Tank finally spoke. "It's time, brother."

Ranger looked at Tank and nodded. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in front of me.

"Steph…I love you. Everything I told you about my life not lending to relationships, and that my love came with a condom not a ring….it's all horseshit. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your love, your friendship or your trust."

"And..." Diesel prompted, a grin spreading across his lips.

"I want you. I want forever, Babe." Ranger closed his eyes. "I know that you don't..."

"Don't you dare?" I yelled, stepping out of Diesel's grip. Ranger jumped at my tone. I took a breath and quietly spoke. "Look at me." His eyes met mine, and for the first time in a long time I saw fear. "I love you. There is nothing about you that I don't…Except that I don't want you out of my life."

Ranger's eyes searched mine for a moment, before his lips crashed down on mine. I wrapped myself in his embrace, tears pouring down my face.

"See Pierre." I heard Diesel say. "I told you it would work."

Ranger and I broke our kiss and turned to stare at Diesel and then Tank.

"Shit, Carlos. You had your ass so far up your ass that nothing would get it out." Tank shook Diesel's hand. "Thanks man. I appreciate it." He turned to Ranger and I. "You two are offline…until I see the ring Carlos bought you three years ago on that finger."

Diesel and Tank left, the door closing with a soft click.

"Steph, I love you." Ranger cupped my face in his hand. "I'm sorry I'm such an ass."

"I love you, Carlos." I leaned in and kissed him softly. "Does this mean someday is now?"

"Babe…Someday…forever…it's all now."

"About damn time." I smiled.


End file.
